If I Am The Moon of Your Life, Then You Are My Sun And Stars
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella has spent her time watching and reading Game of Thrones and Song of Fire and Ice after Edward and Jacob both leave her as well as obsessing over Khal Drogo and learning Dothraki customs and the language. One night, she wishes upon a star to be a part of the story. Her wish comes true. This is the story… *Lemons beware*
1. Chapter 1

**If I Am The Moon of Your Life, Then You Are My Sun And Stars**

 **Summary:** Bella has spent her time watching and reading Game of Thrones and Song of Fire and Ice after Edward and Jacob both leave her as well as obsessing over Khal Drogo and learning Dothraki customs and the language. One night, she wishes upon a star to be a part of the story. Her wish comes true. This is the story… *Lemons beware*

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Game of Thrones or Twilight. But I gotta say, Khal Drogo is one sexy bastard and I would like to…. *Laughs nervously* Never mind. On with the story my fellow Khalasar.**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

I yelped in surprise as I watch on the tv screen, Khal Drogo slit a man's throat and rip out his tongue from that cut. No matter how many times I watch it, it always surprises me.

I have become a huge fanatic over Game of Thrones. I've already seen the available seasons and rewatched them over and over again. I've read the books, learned the different languages, and about the characters. But I was more interested in the Dothraki, their customs, their language, and Khal Drogo.

I hated Viserys for selling Daenerys off for marriage just so he could have an army, but I was glad to see that Daenerys and Drogo's marriage worked out, until Drogo's death. I find it saddening yet ironic that Khal Drogo is the fiercest warrior of all the Khalasar and has never been defeated in battle, yet he died of an infected wound. Just seeing that made me take precautions in reading about how to treat a wound without having to use today's complicated technology and fancy instruments.

Dad was glad I got out of my depressing stupor and got over Edward. He was also glad to learn that I truly no longer cared for the Cullens anymore. But he was pissed at Jacob for abandoning me as well and almost went as far as going down to La Push with his shotgun and hunting down Jake and his new friends, but I persuaded him no matter how much I wanted to help him.

So now I spend my free time watching Game of Thrones over and over, reading the books over and over, and practicing the Dothraki language to the point where I am fluent in it and I can curse out people without them understanding what the hell I'm saying.

Dad came home late from work and said he already ate take out. I already ate as well, so we both just went to sleep right away seeing as it was almost midnight.

I brushed my teeth and changed into a spaghetti strap, knee length, silky white nightgown and looked out the window into the night sky. Up near the moon, there was a shooting star that glowed a light wispy blue. I always made a wish on a star when I was younger, so why not wish right now.

Closing my eyes, I whispered, "I wish I was a part of the Game of Thrones story and would be Daenerys' sister…"

I do like the Daenerys character and I thought she was adorable most times to the point where I wanted to pinch Emilia Clarke's cheeks.

Sighing lightly, I slipped into bed and fell fast asleep, unaware of the star shimmering and all my surroundings changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV

"Bella… Bella, are you awake?" That voice, where have I heard it before. I groaned a little, feeling a weird sensation running through me, but I could feel it slowly lessen.

"Careful Daenerys, she had quite a fall." That voice sounded familiar as well.

I willed my eyes to open and saw two people standing before me. Both had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, but one was a male and one was a female. They looked related but the female looked young, younger than me, and the male a few years older than me.

"Bella, are you alright?" The girl asked. And right away, it clicked. Standing before me was Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen.

I try to sit up but Dany pushes me back.

"Don't sit up. You had quite a fall." Viserys said, sounding like he genuinely cared. I remember him being an arrogant and narcissistic bastard.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were out riding your horse Hazel when you rode into a branch, making you fall off and hit your head on a small rock. There's only a few cuts." Daenerys said, touching my forehead. I winced as I felt a jab of pain go through my head.

And with that pain came a bunch of memories that I hadn't even lived, but felt like it. I saw me as a little girl at five years old with Viserys who was ten years old. We were both play fighting with wooden swords and then we started to wrestle, laughing and smiling. The scene then changed to when Daenerys was born and mother died of childbirth. Then more and more memories played in my mind and then I was back to reality, which was with Daenerys and Viserys in Lord Illyrio's home.

"I can't remember what happened. It must've been a hard fall." I said.

"Well, next time be careful. I must go, I have business to attend to." Viserys said as he walked out of the room, well more like my room according to the memories. And just as Viserys walked out of my room, Lord Illyrio walked in.

"Ah, Isabella, how are you fairing?" Illyrio asked.

"A slight headache, but otherwise, I am allright." I told him. He smiled gently.

"You always were the strongest of your siblings; rather than braiding your hair or playing with dolls and dressing up, you would go horseback riding, practicing your swordsmanship, learning the different cultures and languages of the world, and hunting." He said. "Are you hungry? I could ask the maids to bring you something."

Before I could answer, my stomach grumbled loudly. Daenerys and Illyrio laughed while I blushed.

"I shall take that as a yes." He said before walking back out before patting my hand. Daenerys and I continued to talk and I often called her Dany.

A maid came in and set a tray down on the table beside my bed. On it was some stew, a goblet of a red liquid, some fruit, and a small loaf of bread. I ate it and fell in love with the stew while Dany continued to talk to me about everything and nothing.

Night came sooner than expected and Dany left to go to her room to let me rest. As soon as she was gone, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

That wish I made in Forks, it came true. It really came true, I am a Targaryen and Daenerys' sister. This is going to change the storyline so much. I know of the future that is to come, and I don't think it would hurt to change it up a little bit.

With that last thought, I fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

It has been about three weeks since my wish to be here and I must say, it is amazing. I found out that my once brown hair and brown eyes are now blond hair and greyish-blue eyes. Unlike Dany and Viserys, my hair is more of a dirty blond. Through the memories, I found that it came from our mother's side.

Daenerys and I are as close as any sisters are, Viserys only talks to me once in awhile, and Illyrio is like a grandfather to Dany and I.

The customs here are so different but I can't help but love it. Yes I do wear the beautiful dresses that look highly expensive and exquisite, but I feel confident in them. Currently I am wearing

I had just been informed by a maidservant that Viserys wanted to talk to me. I had just made it to his chambers and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard him say. I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk. "Ah, Bella. Come in, come in." He told me, waving his hand. I closed the door and stood in front of his desk. "I have news of a way to get an army that will help me win back our home." He says.

"That is wonderful news, brother. May I ask how?" I said to him. He stood up and moved to stand before me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Marriage, dear sister. Khal Drogo is looking for a woman to become his wife and Khaleesi. And you are to be that person."

Looking at him wide eyed, I felt my knees weaken and slowly fell to the floor, pretending to be shocked. I knew he would marry me off to someone, most likely Khal Drogo. Viserys just watched my reaction and knelt in front of me.

"You shall do this, Bella. If you refuse, you will wake the dragon." He said lowly and threateningly. I nodded. "He will be arriving tomorrow."

"Yes, your grace." I told him.

"You may leave now." He said. I bowed and walked out of his room. Once I got to my room, I silently did a happy dance and flopped back on my bed, smiling.

I am to marry Khal Drogo, that man who I have always had a huge crush on whenever I watch Game of Thrones. It saddened me to learn that he died, so I guess I would have to change that. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Dany.

"Hey, come in." I said. She walked inside and then turned to me.

"What was it that Viserys wanted to talk to you about?" She asked me.

"Well, he found a way to get an army to help us take back our home." I told her.

"Really?" I nodded. "But how?"

"There is a Khal in search of a wife. I am to become his wife and Viserys shall get his army through the Khalasar." She gasped.

"But they are savages and are barbaric. Did you agree to this?" She asks.

"Yes, I do miss our home, Dany, but I feel like this should happen. On the brightside, I have heard rumors that he is handsome." I said to her. She tried to hide her smile, but lost the battle and we both started to laugh and giggle.

"When is he to arrive?" She asks.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon." She says with sadness. I nodded. "I will miss you once you leave." She told me. I hugged her close to me.

"I will miss you as well, my little dragon." I said. I heard her sniffle and pulled back, wiping away her tears. "Hey, everything will be alright. I promise. I would never abandon you completely." She nodded and hugged me again.

We spent the night together doing what we usually do, talking, laughing, sitting in comfortable silence, and then we fell asleep on my bed. Dany unconsciously hugged around my waist and rest her head on my shoulder. I held her as I thought about tomorrow.

I knew that I would have to dress up all fancily, I just hope it wouldn't be a see through dress that Viserys gave to Dany in the tv series. Tomorrow would be the beginning of events that would lead up to the good and the bad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, a maid woke Dany and I up to get ready, for the Khal was going to arrive at noon, when the sun was at its highest. I was taken to where I would bath and get ready, and while the maids got the water ready, I stripped myself from my dress and sunk into the water right away.

"Mi'lady, no, it's too hot." One maid said. I didn't feel a thing, it was only warm. Oh shit, I know what this means. I ignored them and they gave up, putting oils into the water while I rinsed myself off.

Once I was done, I got out and a robe was put around me. And Viserys chose this time to walk in with a dress in his hands, thankfully, it was completely different from the other dress that Dany wore.

"Ah, Bella, there is our bride to be. I see you are getting ready for today." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "Look, a gift from Illyrio." He said, handing me a sun colored gown. "Touch it." He said. "Go on, feel the fabric." I did so and it felt as soft as spider silk. "Hmm, isn't he a gracious host."

"We've been his guest for over a year and he's never asked us for anything." I said.

"Well Illyrio is no fool, he knows he won't forget my friends, when I come into my throne." Viserys said. Daenerys just nodded while I did not respond. "Now, get dressed. Today is a big day." He walked out and I went over to a changing screen and quickly pulled the dress on.

I saw myself in the mirror and was in awe at what the dress looked like. It was a sun color that was v-neck and showed my cleavage that seemed to have grown larger the minute I went from Forks to, well, here. It flowed to the floor and swished to the side like soft breezes of the wind. It revealed my shoulders and back completely and around the waist it showed my curves. I was given brown sandals that had strings to go up all the way to my knees and made a criss cross motion.

Dany decided to do my hair and leave it down, but with strands of hair becoming small braids held together by metal beads. I have to admit, she is skilled with braiding hair.

The next thing I knew, I was standing a few steps behind Viserys, Dany, and Illyrio waiting for the Khal and his Blood Riders to arrive.

"Where is he?" Viserys asked. We had been standing here for a long time. Illyrio turned to him.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." I smiled at his reply, but it disappeared just as I heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. I turned and saw the Khal and his blood riders arrive. Illyrio stepped down a few steps and greeted them in Dothraki.

 _ **"Respect to one that is respectful, great Khal. May I present my honored guests, Viserys of house of Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters Daenerys and Isabella of house of Targaryen."**_ Illyrio spoke.

Viserys tapped my arm and spoke. "Do you see how long his hair is? When the Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen." He whispered. I turned to him

"It seems I will fit in with the Khalasar just right. For I am also a skilled warrior." I said back. Turning back to the Dothraki, I made eye contact with Khal Drogo. His eyes were a deep brown that I found very captivating, and I did not ever want to look away.

"Come forward, my dear." Illyrio said to me. I approached them and kept my head held high.

 _ **"My Khal, I have heard many great things about you, but I hoped to hear more from you."**_ I said in Dothraki. He raised an eyebrow and I knew that he was impressed.

 _ **"And you will, my queen."**_ He said before riding off with his blood riders.

"Where is he going?" Viserys asked.

"The ceremony is over." I said before Illyrio could reply.

"Does he like her?" Viserys asked.

"If he did not like her, we would know." Illyrio said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Third POV

Daenerys and Bella were trailing behind Illyrio and Viserys as they conversed.

"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the narrow seas and take back your father's throne. The people drink in secret toast to your heath, they cry out for their true king." Illyrio said to Viserys.

"When will they be married?" Viserys asked Illyrio.

"Soon," The Lord said as he turned to Viserys. "The Dothraki never stay in one place for too long." Daenerys felt her heart sink; soon it would be just her with Viserys while Bella is set free, but what she didn't know was that Bella was going to ask the Khal if Daenerys can join them.

"Is it true they like with their horses?" Viserys asked. Bella rolled my eyes and mentally called him a naive fool for believing such false tales.

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo that." Illyrio said, chuckling. Viserys turned to him.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I take you for a king. King's lack the caution of common men; I apologize if I've given offence." Illyrio said as he shook his head.

"I know how to play a man like Drogo," Viserys told him. "I give him a queen, and he gives me an army."

"I don't want Bella to be his queen. I want to go home, I want us all to go home." Daenerys said after taking a deep breath. Illyrio and Viserys turned to Daenerys and the latter walked up to her.

"So do I, I want us all to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" Viserys asked.

Daenerys hesitated with her answer as she processed her mistake. "I don't know." She muttered.

"We go home with an army, Khal Drogo's army." He put his hands on both girls cheeks. "I would let his whole tribe fuck the both of you, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took." He kissed them both on the forehead and walked away with Illyrio trailing behind him. Bella turned to Daenerys.

"Why don't you go and relax, Dany? The wedding is tomorrow and I must get my things ready." Bella told her. The young girl nodded and hugged her older sister before going to her room.

 **The Next Day**

We arrived to the beach where it is taking place and I saw many Dothraki people everywhere; half naked women dancing and men mounting random women near to them. There was food and wine everywhere and music was playing loudly. The Dothraki are very wild and eccentric and skilled fighters in combat. I knew, this was where I belonged.

I dismounted off of Arrow the horse and Viserys and Illyrio did the same, but a Dothraki warrior helped Daenerys off of her horse. Both were smiling at each other and just gazing into each other's eyes. I smiled, my sister might just finally find her happiness.

A couple Dothraki women came up to me and took my arms, leading me to where my new husband was standing. I bowed my head when I was in front of him, but I felt two fingers go under my chin and lift my head up to meet deep brown eyes.

 _ **"You do not need to bow to me, my queen."**_ He said in a deep voice. I smiled a little and he took my hand in his large, calloused hand, leading me up to where we would be sitting. As soon as we took our seats, the people began to bring up gifts to us. There were many things like weapons, clothing, and so many amazing things.

There were many people openly having sex and not feeling ashamed of it. I knew it was part of their customs, and I also knew that I would have to get used to it. One man pushed another away so that he could have the woman that was on her hands and knees. It brought out a fight that ended with one man's throat being slit open and his braid being cut off, thrown before us as a gift.

" _ **My king,"**_ I said, drawing Drogo's attention to me. " _ **May I ask you of something?"**_

" _ **What is it, my queen?"**_ He asked in a deep husky voice, sending chills down my spine.

" _ **My sister sometimes treated cruelly by my brother. I was wondering if you would allow her to come with us so that she would not have to endure any more further punishment for she is only a child."**_ I said, cautious to see if he would refuse or not. I looked down and waited for his answer. He took my hand in his own which made me look up.

" _ **If that is what you want, I shall make it happen, my queen."**_ I smiled and entwined our fingers together.

A man from the Westeros walked up to stand in front of me and handed me some books. It was Jorah. "A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." He said.

"Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?" I asked him, taking the books and bringing my hand back into Drogo's own.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." He said, being loud enough for Viserys to hear. Inwardly, I smiled. "Or queen." He said, nodding his head to me. I set the books aside with the rest of our gifts. As soon as he stepped away, people came up with a large chest, opening it. And there they were, the three dragon eggs. Illyrio stood from where he was seated beside Dany and Viserys.

"Dragon eggs, Isabella. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Illyrio said and he sat back down.

"Thank you." I said to them. And the dancing and music came to a stop. Drogo offered me his hand again and took it, standing up. He then led me to where a beautiful horse that was all white.

 _ **"She is beautiful."**_ I said, rubbing her man gently. With a small smile, Drogo placed his large hands on my waist and hoisted me up onto the horse. And since I was wearing a skirt that had slits on the side with leggings that went to my knees, I was able to straddle the horse instead of sit sideways. He mounted his own horse and Viserys walked up to stand beside me.

"Make him happy." He said quietly.

We stopped at a large cliff that overlooked the ocean and the sun was halfway from the horizon line. Drogo dismounted from his horse and helped me off of mine, even though I didn't really need help, but I didn't want to anger him.

Standing towards the cliff edge, I looked at the gold and red sunset in awe. It was truly beautiful.

Drogo's body appeared behind me and I felt his lips graze my shoulder, making me gasp in surprise. The feeling of his lips touching my skin made me shiver. I slowly turned to face him and he pressed his lips to mine. I was about six or seven inches shorter than him, so I didn't really need to stand taller. As my hands slid up his muscular shoulders and around his neck, I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer. I felt him lift me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, but not before kicking my boots off. He lowered me down to a pile of furs that I didn't even know were laid out.

As he removed my shirt, I untied his gold belt and waist cover, our lips never leaving one anothers. As soon as his belt and my shirt were gone, he slipped off his pants and boots and pulled off my skirt. His large hands caressed my face and his eyes roamed over my body.

 _ **"Beautiful..."**_ He breathed and his lips found mine again. I kissed back and it soon became ferocious. I felt his hands turn me around so I was on my hands and knees. I knew the tradition, the men must take their wife like animals for the Great Stallion to bless their marriage. I know that I am a virgin, but I cannot help but yearn to feel him inside me.

 _ **"Please, my Khal, I need you."**_ I whisper. I heard him growl lowly and that made me melt. I felt his hard member rub against my slit and gasped. He slowly pushed into me, and I could feel myself stretch from how big he is. Once I felt him break my barrier, I breathed out loudly and my hand clenched the fur that acted as our bed. As soon as I got used to the feeling of him, I rocked my hips a little. Drogo growled once again and he began to move slowly in and out of me.

Moaning, I rocked my hips along with Drogo. Soon, he began to move at a faster pace, and I could feel the pleasure building miraculously. I felt his back press against mine and he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder. I lifted my hand to press against his cheek and I turned a little to kiss him.

Soon, I was turned to face him and I surprised him when I pushed him on his back so that I was on top. I lowered myself onto him and groaned at how deep he was inside me. His hands held my hips and guiding me along him. Soon, I reached my climax and couldn't help the scream of pleasure that tore its way past my lips. Following me minutes later, I could feel Drogo's seed spill into me with a loud groan.

I fell against his body, exhausted, but content that I was able feel such pleasure and give it to my husband as well. Both of us were breathing heavily and I moved to lay beside my husband. He covered us both with a fur blanket and I curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

 _ **"Sleep, Isabella."**_ He told me. I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder, my nose touching the crook of his neck. And with that, I drifted off into a deep sleep as I lay beside my new husband, my Khal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

I awoke to the sun just rising from the horizon line. The fur blanket covering my naked body was just barely covering my breast and I was lying on my side. I tried to sit up but a strong grip held me down. Turning around, I saw it was Drogo, and he was already awake and watching me with a placid look on his face. I could feel myself being slightly sore on my nether regions, but it wasn't really bad.

Completely turning around to face him, I couldn't help but caress his face and the scar that rests on his left eyebrow.

He leant down to me and pressed his lips to mine. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and felt him pull me up so I was straddling him. His hands began to glide over the skin of my waist, causing me to shiver, not only that, but his Big Friendly Giant was making itself known.

We didn't leave the cliff until an hour later…

 **XXXXXXXX**

Drogo and I got dressed as soon as the sun was high in the sky and walked to our horses. I jogged and hopped up from the rear of my horse and landed perfectly on the saddle. Drogo looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged, grinning. He chuckled and got onto his horse and we both rode to where the rest of the Khalasar was and were to leave right away.

I quickly found Daenerys talking to the Blood Rider who helped her yesterday and as soon as I stepped up to the two, the Blood Rider bowed to me and nodded to Daenerys, smiling before walking off to help everyone else.

"Dany, I have good news." I told her.

"What is it, Bella?" She asks.

"Yesterday at the wedding, I talked to Drogo about how I didn't like you staying alone with Viserys. So, I asked him and he agreed that you would be staying and traveling with us." I told her. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, this is wonderful news. I get to see the world, visit new places, and stay close to you." She said happily. I pulled back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's just me you want to stay close to and not a certain rider?" I asked. She blushed.

"Oh, you mean Rhydian? He's just a friend." She said. "And he speaks the common tongue surprisingly well." She commented, turning his way and smiling once they made eye contact. The rider, Rhydian, returned it.

"You like him." I stated. She blushed even more. "Don't try to hide it, sister. And he seems to like you too." I told her. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" She asks. I nodded.

"Yes, I see the way he looks at you." I paused. "I can teach you to speak Dothraki if you want, that way you can understand each other better. Or maybe Rhydian can teach you." I said suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows causing her to blush and giggle.

"That would be nice, I've always wanted to learn another language." She said. Jorah walked up to us.

"It is time to leave, Khaleesi." He said. Sure enough, everything was packed into carriages or onto the other peoples horses, or even being carried by the slaves. I nodded and Dany went to her own horse, which was right near where Rhydian was just getting on his own horse. I then hopped onto my horse and trotted up to ride beside Drogo.

We began our trek to wherever we would be going to.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The caravan continued to ride until Drogo told everyone to make camp and set up the tents. The first tents to be set up were Drogo and mine, and then Daenerys'. Viserys' servants had to set up his tent and all his stuff. Drogo helped me off my horse and Irri and Doreah walked up to me.

"Khaleesi, your hands!" Irri said worried. I looked down saw my hands were beginning to blister, peel, and callous.

They poured me a hot bath and I stripped from my clothing and sunk into the water, feeling the relief of my muscles begin to seep through my body. I was sort of used to riding a horse, but not for such long hours and under the scorching sun.

As soon as I was finished with my bath, Irri wrapped me in a robe and Dorreah began to soak my feet in mare milk while Irri braided my hair, and Jhiqui tended to my hands. I looked at the dragon eggs in front of me.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" I asked them.

"Dragon gone, Khaleesi." Irri responded.

"Everywhere? Even in the east?" I asked, astonished.

"No dragon. Brave men kill them. It is known." Dorreah said.

"A trader from Qarth told me that dragons come from the moon." Said Doreah.

"The moon?" I asked, smiling.

"He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi, that one there were two moons in the sky. But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire." She explained.

"Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess... wife of sun. It is known." Irri said, and Jhiqui repeated the last few words.

"Leave me with Doreah." I told Irri and Jhiqui, and they did so. "Why did the trader from Qarth tell you these stories?" I asked Doreah.

"Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you, it was my job to make men happy." She explained.

"How old were you?" I wondered.

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."

"Nine?!" I asked.

"I did not touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First you must learn." She assured me.

"Can you please teach me how to make my Khal happy?" I asked her, putting my hand on her wrist.

"From what I can see now, he is very happy already, but yes, I will teach you."

"Will it take three years?" I ask. She shook her head.

"No." I smiled and got dressed, walking out of the tent and looking around the camp. I then spotted my husband who caught my gaze and gave a grin and a nod. I smiled and waved his way. I really am beginning to love being his wife and khaleesi, and I am beginning to love Drogo. No in just to favorite tv show character love, but deeply and unconditional love. I never felt this way when I was with Edward.

 **Meanwhile in Forks….**

Third POV

Edward was in his room moping about how he left his Bella alone in Forks. He does love her, but he felt that she should live a normal human life, a life that none of them ever had.

"EDWARD! YOU MIGHT WANNA COME SEE THIS!" Rosalie's yelled through the house. Edward sighed and blurred down to the living room.

"What is it?" He asked, bored.

"I just started watching Game of Thrones, but look who is in the show." Rosalie said, the rest of the family walked in and they were all shocked at who was on the tv screen.

The girl sitting beside a large warrior like man looked just like Bella, but with dirty blond hair.

"Oh my god, it's Bella." Emmett muttered in shock. Alice pulled out her tablet and quickly looked up the cast members for Game of Thrones.

"It does say her name is Bella, but it's the character's name. The name of the actress is Kristen Stewart." Alice said outloud.

"It looks so much like her…" Edward muttered sadly before running out of the house. Just seeing someone who looked so much like the girl he was in love with made the whole in his dead heart larger than the deepest trench in the world.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to add that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Bella's POV

We were once again riding along a caravan and Dany was riding near me along with Jorah and Rhydian. Drogo was a little bit ahead of us.

We would ride and camp at night. One day I saw the slaves walking with us and wondered about them.

"Do the Dothrakis buy their slaves?" Dany asked.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money. Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts." Ser Jorah replied.

"From whom?" I said, though I already knew the answer.

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices : pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice." He explained.

"Tell them all to stop." I ordered.

"You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?" Dany asked.

"Until I command them otherwise." I replied.

"You're learning to talk like a Queen." Ser Jorah said.

"Not a Queen. A Khaleesi." I said and I got down walking into the tall grass. I knew what was to happen and could hear the sound of horse hooves beating the ground and coming my way. Viserys came through the grass and got off his horse, roughly grabbing me and pushing me around.

"You dare! You give commands to me? To me? You do not command the dragon. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?"He shouted and I fought back by kicking his leg and pulling a dagger.

"I would watch what you do, brother." I said pointing my dagger at his throat when Drogo's blood riders rode in. It was Rakharo, and Rhydian and Dany came as well.

"Do you want him dead, Khaleesi?" Rakharo asked.

"No!" Daenerys cried running out towards us.

"Rakharo say you should take ear, to teach respect." Irri said.

"Please please, don't hurt him. Tell him I don't want our brother harmed."

 _ **"Leave him alive, but take his horse."**_ I said to him, taking my dagger back as Viserys scrambled to stand up. And then Viserys shouted at Ser Jorah.

"Kill these Dothraki dogs! I am your King!" Viserys shouted.

"Shall we return to the Khalasar?" Ser Jorah asked Daenerys and I. We nodded and walked back out to the horde.

"You walk." Rakharo said and I smirked as we walked back out to my husband and my people. We were almost there so we camped for the night. I saw Irri and we went to sit in my tent. I took a short bath and Irri started to braid my hair. But I could feel that my muscles and back were still sore.

"Irri, do we have anything for my sore muscles and back? I am still hurting." I asked. Then she looked at me.

"Yes, Khaleesi." She replied and then touched my breast.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi?" Two months. I hadn't bled for two months. Oh my... "You change, Khaleesi. It's a blessing from the Great Stallion." She said, putting her hand on my stomach.

I put a hand on my stomach. Everything was changing including me. As soon as Drogo comes back to our tent, I will tell him the news.

As I sat and waited for my husband, my sun and stars, to return, I kept glancing down at my stomach and always pressing my hand to it. I am going to have Khal Drogo's child. I smiled and heard footsteps, it was Drogo. I smiled wider and stood up.

" _ **My sun and stars, I have great news!"**_ I said.

" _ **What is it?**_ He asked, cupping my face in his large hands.

" _ **I am with child!"**_ He smiled and hugged me into him, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground. He sets me back down and puts his hands on my stomach, I place my hands over his.

" _ **A child…"**_ He said.

" _ **Our child…"**_ I corrected. We lay in our bed and I curl into his side.

" _ **It's a boy."**_ I tell him.

 _ **"How do you know ?"**_ He asked

 _ **"I know. Call it mother's intuition."**_ He smiled and kissed me again. Now, soon comes the worst part and then comes the best part; the Stallion Heart Ceremony and Viserys' death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Bella's POV

We were riding out to the great sacred city. Vaes Dothrak. This was where we were going to be for the Stallion Heart Ceremony. I was given some horse blood and bits of raw horse meat to eat and drink to get used to the taste so that it will be slightly easier to consume the horse heart.

"Vaes Dothrak. The city of the horse lords." Ser Jorah said as we walked

"A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do." Viserys said and I growled.

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." I said to him.

"I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." He rode up towards my husband. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink." I told her.

"But if they did?"

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different." Ser Jorah said.

"And you know these men?" Dany asked.

"I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves. Why?" I asked, knowing the answer already. But I knew I had to keep in character and not mess with the story line.

"I had no money and an expensive wife."

"We have an expensive, and arrogant brother." I mumbled.

"And where is she now?" Dany asked.

"In another place, with another man." He said and we finally rode into the city. It was more beautiful than on a television screen. There were tents of all kinds and then I saw mine. It was amazing to be able to walk through the city in person. It's a dream come true… More like wish come true.

A few days passed by and Daenerys was making something for Viserys and I made dinner. I asked Doreah to invite him to dinner with us. He came storming in holding her by her hair. He then threw her to the ground and she was crying.

"You send this whore to give me commands? I should have sent you back her head!"He shouted.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you asked." She cried and I crouched down to her level.

"Hush now. It's all right. Irri, take her and leave us." I said and Irri picked her up as she cried. "Why did you hit her?!" I shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you ? You do not command me." He growled.

"I wasn't commanding you. We just wanted to invite you to supper." I said.

"What's this?" He asked gripping the riding gear Dany had made for him.

"It's a gift. I had it made for you." Dany said.

"Dothraki rags? Are you two going to dress me now ?" He asked, throwing it at us.

"Please stop." I said.

This stinks of manure. All of it." He kept throwing stuff at Dany and I and we would swat it away.

"Stop - stop it." I said.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid my hair."

"You've no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet."

"You do not talk back to me! You are a horse lord's slut. And now you've woken the dragon..." He tackled me to the ground and Dany ran to get help. I grabbed the metal belt beside me and swung it at him. It cut the side of his face and I stood from the ground, confidence burning in me.

"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me or Daenerys will be the last time you have hands!" I said standing with my head held high. He ran off holding his bleeding face and Dany came back with Rhydian and Ser Jorah.

"Bella hit him. She attacked the dragon, she awoke him." She said afraid. Rhydian hugged her to give her some comfort.

"Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake. The real Dragon now is Isabella." He said to calm Daenerys down.

"It's true, Dany. I am the true dragon, but Viserys still the true King." I said.

"The truth now: do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne? Or do you wish it were you Isabella?"

"No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they're sewing dragon banners and praying for his return. And although I miss my home, I care not for the throne. If anything, Dany can take it, or my future heir." I said.

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high Lords play." Jorah said.

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"Home." He replied.

"I pray for home too. But I do not care if I am home or not, all I care about is if I am happy with my family." I said and hugged Dany. If I couldn't rule there I would get out from under Viserys and be free and happy with my husband and sister by my sides.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Bella's POV

I knelt on the platform in the middle of the hut as the Dosh Khaleen priestess stood in front of me and chanted. I took large bites of the heart and could feel the blood gushing in my mouth and flow thickly over my tastebuds. It was difficult to eat the heart seeing as it is tough meat, but I was able to swallow the large bites while keeping my eyes locked with Drogo who nodded in encouragement.

" _ **I've heard the thunder of his hoofs. Swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him. And their wives will weep tears of blood."**_ She chanted.

I put the last bits of the heart into my mouth and chewed, but bent forward and could feel myself begin to regurgitate the heart. But with some deep breaths, I managed to sit up straight and swallow the last of the heart, licking the blood off my fingertips as well. Drogo gave me a look of pride and I took a few more deep breaths.

" _ **The stallion that mounts the world! The stallion is the Khal of Khals. He shall unite the people into a single Khalasar. And the people of the world will be his herd."**_ She ended the chant and I stood up on the platform, confidence once again burning in me as I twirled around to look at the Khalasar, my people.

" _ **A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!"**_ I turned back to Drogo as everyone chanted in unison.

"Rhaego! Rhaego! Rhaego!" Drogo stood from his seat and moved in front of me wrapping his muscular arms around my waist, hoisting me in the air and walking around the platform. "Rhaego! Rhaego!"

I kept the name Rhaego the same because I looked it up in my computer once before my wish and learned the name was a combination of Rhaegar, my brother, and Drogo, my husband.

As I was set back down to stand on the platform, I looked around and smiled at my people. I didn't see Viserys there and knew he was trying to steal my dragon eggs with Jorah stopping him. But right now, my people loved me and I was truly a Khaleesi to the Dothraki.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

We were all in a different hut having a feast as an after party for the Stallion Heart ceremony. I sat between Dany, who was on my left, and Doreah, who was on my right. Beside Dany was none other than Rhydian and beside Doreah was Ser Jorah. We were all talking in Dothraki, which Dany picked up pretty well, and laughing at any story that was amusing.

Woman, as usual, were dancing half naked around the fire pit and going to any man who wanted to mount them. And then came a stumbling worm known as Viserys.

"Isabella! Where's my sister? Where is she?"

"Stop him." I said to Jorah. He stood up and walked to Viserys.

He turned to a few Blood Riders sitting near the entrance. "I'm here for the feast, the whore's feast" he said as Jorah approached him and tried to lead him away. Viserys shoved him off and shouted at him. "Get your hands off me, no one touches the dragon."

 _ **"The sore-foot king. He walks."**_ Qotho said speaking to Drogo, and they both chuckled catching Viserys attention.

Viserys grinned foolishly at Drogo, "Khal Drogo, I'm here for the feast!"

Drogo gave the boy a look of total and complete loathing, _**"There is a place for you. A sitting-spot exist for him."**_

Viserys turned to look at Jorah for an interpretation, and Dany, Doreah, Rhydian and I were watching a little nervously, "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you, back there." He tells the boy.

Viserys turned back towards Drogo and shook his head, "That is no place for a king." He says pointing to the spot that was set out for him.

Drogo smirked back and answers him in clear English, "You are no king."

His answer angered the Viserys, and he whipped out his sword and pointed it to anyone near him. He was not supposed to have his sword out in Vaes Dothrak.

"Keep away from me." His actions having caused the feast to come to a halt. Everyone watching the scene before , Doreah, and I stood up right away.

"Viserys, please! Don't do this!" I said to him.

Viserys turned around at the sound of his sister's voice, "There you are." He began heading towards me, waving his sword around but kept it pointed towards me.

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all." Jorah tried once more to speak sense to the boy.

Viserys turned back to him and pointed his sword to him for a split second before waving it in front of some of the slaves and Blood Riders before turning back to me, "They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city." He stopped right in front of me. Doreah and Dany tried to step in front of her but I gently shoved her away. Viserys placed the blade right against her belly, "But I can."

I sat back down on my seat and just stared up at him with a blank look.

"I want what I came for, I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you." Viserys said and Irri moved to stand beside Drogo and translated what Viserys was saying.

Viserys looked over at them and smiled before looking back at me with his shit eating grin that I wish I could tear off his hideous face. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby; I'll cut it out and leave it for him."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Drogo glaring vicious daggers at Viserys and saw him tense when he said what he would do to our son.

Drogo replied, _**"I will give him what he wants. I will give him a golden crown and men will tremble when they will see it."**_

"What's he saying?" The worm asked impatiently.

"He say's 'yes.' You shall have a golden crown that men will tremble to behold." I said, my voice void of emotion. Viserys' expression went from evil to shocked and he glanced at Drogo before looking back at me.

"Well that was all I wanted. W-wh- what was promised." He said with a breathless chuckle and stepped back. The minute he stepped back, Drogo walked up to me and I stood up, he placed one hand on my slightly showing stomach and the other hand between my bare shoulder blades. His eyes asked silently if I was alright and I nodded, giving him a small smile.

 _ **"Seize him."**_ He said calmly and Rhydian and Qotho grabbed his arms.

Qotho snapped the arm that was holding his sword causing him to let out a scream and drop it, "Ahh! No! You can not touch me, I am the dragon! I am the dragon. I want my crown!" the two knocked him to his knees, keeping hold of his arms and bending them behind his back. While this was happening, I stepped closer to Drogo and reached behind him, removing his belt. He took it off and walked towards the fire pit.

 _ **"Empty that pot."**_ A slave woman did so and he stood over the empty stew pot and dropped the belt into it as it sat over a roaring fire.

Jorah walked over to me and Danerys and grabbed our arms as he told us, "Look away Khaleesi, Daenerys."

I didn't even look at him "No." I said, shaking my head.

"This was bound to happen someday." Dany said.

"Because of your greed, impatience, and ignorance, _brother_ ," I spat the word glaring at him. "You will die before your sister's eyes."

"No, Bella. Bella tell them. Make them, make them." He began to cry.

Soon he gold was melted enough and Drogo picked the pot up and walked over to where Viserys was kneeling.

"No, you can't, just please. Bella, Please!" he begged louder.

Drogo looked down on him and sneered, "A crown for a king." He told the boy then began to pour the boiling melted gold on his head.

His shrill screams could be heard throughout the camp, and Drogo knelt in front of him and watched the light leave the boy's eyes as his screams stopped. Rhydian and Qotho released his arms and he fell to the ground, dead. Not a single drop of blood spilled.

I continued to stand there and stare at Viserys lifeless body and burnt face, Jorah's voice knocking me from my thoughts, "Khaleesi?"

"He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon." Dany said.

"He never was the dragon. I stood in boiling hot water and he just scurried away as soon as his finger touch the water. It burned him." I said turning to my sister as Drogo walked up beside me and put his hands on my waist. "I am the true dragon, Dany. Although it is considered an honor in our family line, I don't care very much for it. I just care about my family." I took her hand in my own and smiled at her. She returned the gesture and I saw Rhydian smiling at her.

I gave her a pointed look and nudged her towards Rhydian. She blushed but did as I instructed. The feast went on again and Qotho and another blood rider disposed of the body.

Drogo sat down in his chair, but he pulled me down to sit on his lap and kept his hand on my stomach. I smiled, this was where I belong now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Third POV

It has been three weeks since the death of Viserys and it felt like a weight had been lifted off Bella and Daenerys shoulders. Bella because she didn't like him and wished he would be gone, and Dany because she had been bullied by Viserys since she was young.

Daenerys and Rhydian are closer than ever and it is obvious to everyone about their blossoming feelings towards each other. Bella is happy for them and keeps urging the two to admit their feelings, but they are either too shy or something else comes to light. And it doesn't help that the other Blood Riders, including Drogo, are teasing, pestering, and urging Rhydian about his feelings for Daenerys.

Bella was slowly beginning to show, but instead of looking four weeks pregnant, she looked six weeks pregnant, which was pretty large. It looked like she swallowed two cantaloupes whole. Bella had pushed the thought away as thinking it might be because since her husband is so large in height and muscle, then their son might grow just as big as his father.

Her morning sickness was like hell for her and she would always eat, craving things like fruit, horse meat, or anything that was within reach.

But currently, Bella was in bed lying on her side with Drogo behind her, his arms around her waist and his hand on her stomach. Bella woke up and turned to see her husband still asleep, but he stirred and laid on his back. She took this opportunity to get up and she threw her leg over Drogo so she was straddling his waist.

Bella slowly dragged her nails up and down Drogo's abdomen trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, she ground her hips into him making his awake slowly and groan. Bella could feel his member start to harden and twitch a little. Lucky for her, he was naked as the day he was born, so she lifted her skirt a little and lined Drogo up to her clit, easing down onto him with a soft moan.

Drogo looked up to see his wife riding him and his large hands went to her thighs, bringing her further down onto his cock. Bella looked into Drogo's eyes and could only see love and lust mixed together.

Drogo sat up and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, and Bella's hands went to Drogo's face and she caressed his facial scars. She gasped when Drogo flipped them so she was on her back and he thrust hard into her.

"Ahhh." She hissed in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his back to make him go deeper into her. Drogo pulled in and out roughly making Bella scream and curse in pleasure in both English and Dothraki. Drogo yanked her dress off completely so she was naked and his mouth found her breast as he continued to thrust into Bella.

Bella screamed once she orgasmed and felt Drogo's seed fill into her. He pulled himself out, making Bella whimper at the emptiness, and lay back on the bed, pulling Bella close into his side and she rest her head on his shoulder, her nose pressing against the crook of his neck.

" _ **That is one way of waking up."**_ Bella joked, making Drogo chuckle.

" _ **It is an amazing way to wake up."**_ He pressed a kiss against her lips and they just lay in bed, enjoying each others company until it was time to get dressed. While Drogo was going out to hunt, Bella was going to go with Doreah, Irri, Daenerys, Jorah, Rhydian, and a few other Blood Riders.

So much time has passed that Bella forgot what was going to happen next.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The four women were carrying baskets of their own stuff that they had bought while Jorah and the Blood Riders followed them and watched over their Khaleesi, the Khaleesi's sister, and her two handmaidens.

Seeing as Bella still has a warrior side to her, she brought her whip and her sword and daggers with her. Her sword and whip were strapped to her side and her daggers hidden in her boots.

A wine seller was shouting trying to get Bella's attention. " _ **One taste, and you'll name your first child after me!"**_

"My son already has his name, but I'll try your summer wine. Just a taste." I said to him.

"My Ladies, you are from Westeros." He replied to them.

"You have the honor of addressing Daenerys of the House Targaryen, and Isabella of the House Targaryen the Khaleesi of the riding men and princesses of the Seven Kingdoms." Irri said.

"Princesses." He bowed.

"Rise. I'd still like to taste that wine." Bella said. Dany was beside her, watching with amusement as her sister was once again living up to her title as Khaleesi.

"That? Dornish swill. Not worthy of a princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor- nectar of the Gods. Let me give you a cask. Uh- a gift." He said as he ran into his carriage and grabbed a small crate of wine.

"You honor us, Ser." Bella said smiling, still oblivious to what was about to happen.

"The honor- the honor is all mine." He replied and held out the crate, only for Rakharo to grab it.. "There are many in your homeland that pray for your return, princesses."

"I hope to repay your kindness someday." She said and he smiled. Ser Jorah walked up to stand near Bella.

"I have a thirst." Jorah said. Rakharo handed it back to the wineseller.

"The wine is for the Khaleesi and her sister. It's not for the likes of you." He said.

"Open it." Ser Jorah commanded.

"Open it." Bella commanded and he did, turning back to Jorah.

"Pour." Ser Jorah said.

"It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe."

"Do as he says." Daenerys spoke up.

"As the princess commands." He said and he poured and handed the small cup to Jorah who began to smell it. "Sweet, isn't it? Can you smell the fruit, Ser? Taste it, My Lord. Tell me that that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue."

"You first." Ser Jorah said, handing the cup back to the wineseller.

"Me? I'm afraid I am not worthy of the vintage. Besides, it is a poor wine merchant who would drink up his own wares." He said to them.

"You will drink." Bella told him, finally remembering what was going to happen. He nodded and took the cup, holding it up as if proposing a toast and glancing to Jorah, and then to Bella and then he ran off, pushing Bella and Dany in the process. Jorah caught Bella and Rhydian caught Dany.

"Khaleesi! Daenerys!" Doreah said and came to us.

Bella's POV

"Stop him!" I heard Jorah say. I stood near the small bridge and pulled out my whip, flicking it and it tied around the winesellers ankle, making him trip and fall roughly face first into the ground. Rakharo and the other Blood Riders grabbed the man. He struggled, but he was no match for four muscular Blood Riders.

"Come." Ser Jorah said as he took hold of my shoulders and led me away. I handed Rakharo my whip and he used it to keep the wine seller tied for now.

Good god! An assassination attempt had just been made on my son and on my sister and myself. We all began to walk to where we left our horses.

"Gods be good! What will they do to him?" Dany asked as she held onto Rhydian's arm as if it were her lifeline.

"When the Khalasar rides, he'll be leashed to a saddle, forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can." Ser Jorah said.

"And when he falls?" Dany asked.

"I saw a man last nine miles once." He replied.

"King Robert still wants us dead." I said.

"This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last."

"I thought he'd leave us alone- now that our brother is gone." Dany said as Rhydian rubbed her shoulders in comfort and said soft words to her in Dothraki.

"He will never leave you alone. If you ride to darkest Asshai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed all the way to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt."

"You're Targaryens- the last Targaryens." He said to us. "Your son will have Targaryen blood with 40,000 riders behind him."

"He will not have my son or my sister, I swear by that. I will kill anyone who tries another attempt on us." I said to Ser Jorah.

"He will not have you either, Khaleesi." He said. We rode back he was leased to the saddle and stripped of all his clothing.

 **(A/N: I was gonna end it there, but then I thought, KEEP GOING!)**

Night had come quickly. We were all standing in a hut with a large fire pit in the middle and on one of the posts was the wine seller who made the attempt. He was only in trousers and looked bloody to a pulp. Dany, Rhydian, and Jorah were beside me and a few other Blood Riders were standing around, glaring daggers at the wine seller.

Two Blood Riders walked in with torches and after them came Drogo. He first looked at me and then looked at the wine seller. He stood tall and glared at the seller, holding his hand out for a torch and not looking away from him. I watched as Drogo waved the torch in the seller's face before tossing it into the fire pit and walking my way.

" _ **Moon of my live. Are you hurt?"**_ He asked me, taking my face in his hands. I gave him a small smile and shook my head. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I placed my hands on his chest. He stood back a bit and turned to Jorah who was on my left. " _ **Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did. Choose any horse you wish from my herd, it's yours. I make this gift to you for what you did."**_ He stood in front of me and pressed his hands against my stomach _._ " _ **And to my son, the stallion who will mount the world, I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the iron chair that his mother's father sat upon."**_ He walked to stand beside the fire pit and looked around the room at his Blood Riders. " _ **I will give him The Lands of the Andals. I, Drogo, will do this."**_ The Blood Riders all cheered at his words. " _ **I will take my khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt sea as no khal has done before."**_ He stepped up closer to the wine seller and yelled in his face. " _ **I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will rape their women, take their children as slaves and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak. This I vow, Drogo son of Bharbo. I swear before the mother of mountains as the stars look down in witness. As the stars look down in witness."**_ I could feel my heart racing at the passion and fierceness in his words and felt myself shaking in joy.

He looked across the fire pit and looked into my eyes, all I saw was determination and love.

Drogo, my Khal, my husband, the father of my child and my one true love. I truly do love this man and no one can say anything about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Bella's POV

Time. It's funny how much time can move so fast yet seem like only small moments moved by. It has been months since the attempt and more have come my way, but Jorah and the Blood Riders were always there to spot when something was off. And sometimes, I would give the assassins a piece of my mind by throwing some punches.

Like I said, it's been months, four to be exact and my five month stomach is so large, it looks like I swallowed a watermelon stuffed in a pumpkin, like a turducken. Anyway, it is quite difficult riding a horse while five months pregnant, but I manage. I ride my horse without a saddle now and just use a cushion and blanket to hold me up, I'm surprised I haven't fallen off yet. But my baby, I am so happy to be carrying him, he's kicked quite a few times and most of the time, it is when Drogo or Dany are present. My son can sense his father and his aunt.

I walk by my tent just as I see Mago trying to mount Irri. I rush over to them.

" _ **Mago! You will not mount my hand maiden!"**_ I yell at him, keeping my hand on my dagger. He glares at me.

" _ **I can mount whoever I want as long as she is a slave!"**_

" _ **I understand that, but you will not mount her! If you want to mount her, do it as a marriage consummation, or take someone else as your wife and mount them!"**_ I yell as I help Irri to stand. "Are you alright, Irri?" I ask her.

"Yes, thank you Khaleesi. You did not need to help me." She said.

"You are my friend, Irri. It is my job to help you." Rakharo came up to us, seeing the commotion.

" _ **What seems to be the problem?"**_ He asks, eyeing me, Irri, and Mago.

" _ **He was trying to mount my hand maiden and I refused him permission to do so."**_ I told Rakharo.

" _ **Khaleesi, Irri is a slave and us Blood Riders have the privilege of mounting any slave girl."**_ Rakharo replied.

" _ **Except Irri. If he is to mount someone, he must take them as his wife or he will not mount anyone except his own horse."**_ I said. Mago stormed off in anger and Ser Jorah walked towards us.

"Khaleesi, I just saw Mago storm off looking very furious. What has happened?" I explained the situation to him and he nodded with a grim look on his face. "Then he must be headed to Khal Drogo. Come, you must speak to the Khal about your reasons." Irri and I followed Jorah to where Mago was standing before Drogo who was sitting against an altar with a statue of a bull behind him, leaning forward against his sword. There were cut off limbs and body parts beside him in a large pile. Thank the gods that blood or anything related doesn't make me dizzy or nauseous anymore.

" _ **It's an insult! Khaleesi will give me my prize or I will take it with my arakh."**_ Mago said to Drogo.

" _ **She will speak before me, until then you will keep yourself quiet."**_ He turned to me just as I stepped up. " _ **Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of the lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this."**_ He said to me.

I nodded, " _ **Mago speaks the truth, my sun and stars. He tried to mount my handmaiden, Irri, but I stopped him. If he wishes to mount a woman, he should take them as his wife or he can go and fuck himself."**_ I said. I saw pride and amusement in his eyes at my choice of words, but his face was blank and full of authority.

" _ **This is the way of war. These women are slaves now to do with as we please."**_ Drogo said.

" _ **Does a horse mate with a lamb?"**_ Qotho spoke up.

" _ **The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike."**_ Was all I said to him, but Mago had to open his big ass mouth.

" _ **You're a foreigner. You do not command me."**_ Mago growled, throwing sharp glares in my direction.

" _ **I am Khaleesi. I do command you."**_ I sharply told him as he continued to glare.

" _ **See how fierce she grows? That's my son inside her, the stallion that will mount the world, filling her with his fire. I will hear no more. Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock."**_ He waved Mago off. Mago spit on the ground in front of Drogo, making the crowd behind me murmur in shock that he would defy his Khal. I felt small hands pull me back and saw it was Dany and Doreah.

" _ **A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal."**_ He hissed at Drogo, being the idiot he is held his arakh up to Drogo. Qotho took out his arakh only to stop once Drogo grunted loudly, telling Qotho to stand down.

" _ **Be Still. Don't move."**_ Drogo told him. " _ **I will not have you body burned."**_ He paused and stood up. " _ **I will not give you that honor."**_ Mago hit his blade against Drogo's bare shoulder and Drogo just pushed the blade further, looking as if he didn't feel any pain. " _ **The beetles will feed on your eyes."**_ Mago removed his blade and swung, but Drogo ducked right away and dodged each swing that came his way. I knew that he would win this fight, but I couldn't help but worry. The sword went deep into his chest and I would have to clean it and patch it up. " _ **The worms will crawl through your lungs."**_ He stood before us with his back turned to Mago and removed his daggers. " _ **The rain will fall on your rotting skin…"**_ He dropped his daggers to the ground, turning back to his opponent. " _ **Until nothing is left of you but bones."**_

He dodged about six more times before Drogo caught Mago's arm and blade. " _ **First you have to kill me!"**_ Mago yelled.

" _ **I already have."**_ And with that, my husband slit Mago's throat, causing all the women behind me to shriek. He put his hand on the wound and yanked his tongue and esophagus out through the slit. Blood was all over his hand and his face.

He turned and threw the tongue onto the pile of the other body parts and sat back down beneath the statue. I ran to him as fast as I could, seeing as I was still pregnant and knelt before him, my hands on his knees.

" _ **My sun and stars is hurt."**_ I said, nodding towards the wound.

" _ **A scratch, moon of my life."**_ He waved off.

" _ **Let me treat it."**_ I tried next.

" _ **This is the bite of a fly."**_ He told me as he lazily wiped off the blood.

" _ **My sun and stars, if you do not let me treat that cut, then it will get infected and you will slowly die. I will not have you die leaving me without a lover and our son without a father. I will not take no for an answer, for our sons fire fuels me."**_ I felt a small kick in my stomach. " _ **Even Rhaego agrees with me. Come, I either treat that wound or you will meet the other end of my arakh."**_

Drogo knew I was a warrior inside and out, so he gifted me with an arakh of my own and it is always at my hip when I need it.

Drogo agreed and I lead him to our tent.

"Irri, Doreah, get me some medicines and wraps as well as a needle and thin thread." I told my hand maidens. They nodded and walked off to get what I needed. Drogo and I walked into our tent and he sat down on the bed while I washed my hands in a bowl of water. Doreah and Irri arrived and set the things down on a small table beside my bed and left with a bow.

I washed the cut right away and removed any blood that was his own, or Mago's that was on his chest and shoulders. Using a small stick, I lit the top of it and used that small flame to sterilize the needle before threading it with the string. Drogo did not flinch once as I stitched up his cut, he just watched me with eyes full of interest. I continued to treat his wound in a comfortable silence and covered the wound with a paste that would heal the wound and keep it from getting infected.

" _ **Where did you learn to heal wounds, moon of my life?"**_ He asked me as I covered his shoulder with wrappings. I looked into my Game of Thrones memories and saw that it was my mother who taught me as well as Lord Illyrio.

" _ **My mother taught me when I was very young before she died giving birth to Daenerys. And then it was Lord Illyrio who taught me how to heal, speak different languages, and other history of the world we live in now. Illyrio is the reason I am fluent in Dothraki. I always found your culture very fascinating and wanted to learn everything there is to know. I guess it came in handy to this day."**_ I said laughing, Drogo smiled and chuckled as well. His fingers traced my jawline and my neck along my shoulders, between my chest, and down to my stomach where he held his hand and rubbed his thumb over where my navel was.

" _ **I am glad that it was you that became the moon of my life, my queen, and the mother of my son. I could not ask for someone else in the world for they do not compare to you."**_ He told me as he pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and placed my hands over his on my stomach.

" _ **If I am dreaming, let me not wake. If I am awake, let me not dream. You are my sun and stars and I will tear apart anyone who will try to dim you, the light that leads me to the right path. I love you and only you Drogo."**_ I said as tears of happiness welled up in my eyes. I felt his lips on mine and just like always, it felt like I was on cloud nine. He pulled away all too soon and I felt his hands on my cheek and on my neck.

"I love you Isabella." I looked at him in shock that he spoke it in the common tongue instead of Dothraki.

" _ **Bella, I like to be called Bella."**_ I said. He smiled and nodded, kissing my temple.

"Bella…." He whispered and we fell back on the bed, snuggled against each other and fell asleep.

 **(A/N: AHHH! I'm sorry, I just had to let Drogo have a mushy scene! It's so adorable!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Third POV

Children are a blessing from the heavens above. It takes two to make a child and it becomes the happiest day for those two to learn they are with child. Giving birth to said child is a child itself with all the pain, contractions, and screaming. That was how Bella felt now.

Four months had passed since Mago and Drogo's fight and currently, Drogo was behind his wife helping her sit up a bit so she could give birth to their prince, the Stallion who will mount the world.

Bella had requested that her husband be there during the birth because she wanted him to see their son the minute he comes into the world. But for her, it wasn't so fun.

" _ **Keep pushing Khaleesi!"**_ The midwife said to her. Irri, Doreah, and Daenerys were at her side, holding her hand, giving words of comfort and encouragement and often wiping the sweat from her brow.

Currently, Qotho and Rhydian were guarding the tent but felt pained to hear their Khaleesi's excruciating cries. They are loyal to their Khaleesi and most of the time think of her as a sister seeing as she unconsciously gives off that feeling to everyone around her, except for Viserys and Mago who are dead and long gone and Baratheon who will not stop at nothing to end the Targaryen bloodline.

" _ **You are doing well, moon of my life. Our son will be here soon."**_ Drogo said as he held his wife up.

" _ **Oh no, the prince, he is positioned the wrong way!"**_ The midwife said frantically.

" _ **What?!"**_ Bella and Daenerys exclaimed in worry, but Doreah gently moved the midwife aside.

" _ **Don't worry, I can move him back correctly."**_ Doreah said.

" _ **You can?"**_ Daenerys asked.

" _ **I have done this before on women and horses."**_

" _ **I don't want to lose him!"**_ Bella cried as tears fell from her eyes. She feared for her son's life and did not want to let him or Drogo down.

The handmaiden pressed her hands on Bella's stomach and gently squeezed so that she could move the prince in the correct position. She felt that she did it and looked to the midwife, nodding that she it was done. The midwife moved back to Bella.

" _ **Okay Khaleesi, push as hard as you can!"**_ Bella nodded and pushed with all her strength in her. Soon, the pain was gone to a dull ache and a shrill cry of a baby was heard. Irri and Daenerys grabbed blankets and wrapped the newborn prince it in, cleaning him up as well.

Before the midwife could speak, Bella felt the pain come back and screamed.

"Ahh! _**There is another! There's another baby!"**_ Drogo felt his heart freeze for a second. Another child! Twins! He is going to be the father of twins! The midwife handed Daenerys Rhaego and she went back to Bella.

After another two hours, a baby girl was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. Daenerys had given Bella Rhaego and the midwife gave Drogo the baby girl. Irri, Doreah, Daenerys, and the midwife all left to leave the new royal family to their bearings.

" _ **Twins, my sun and stars. We have created two beautiful twins, a prince and a princess."**_ Bella whispered as she caressed Rhaego's cheek.

" _ **Our son Rhaego, and our daughter who has yet to be named."**_ Drogo said, kissing Bella's sweaty brow.

" _ **Daianera, she shall be called Daianera."**_ Bella said. Drogo smiled, liking the name and knowing why Bella chose the names Rhaego and Daianera. Rhaego because it was Drogo and Rhaegar together, and Daianera because it was close to Daenerys.

The next day, Bella was well rested and able to move around. Drogo held their son and Bella held their daughter, and they both walked out of the hut hand-in-hand where the whole Khalasar was waiting for the news of the newest additions to the royal Dothraki family.

" _ **Our son Rhaego, the stallion who will mount the world, the Khal of Khals has been born, as well his twin sister, Daianera, the princess of the Dothraki and the future warrior princess!"**_ Drogo yelled out to the Khalasar who all cheered and held up their arakh. Daenerys was smiling in joy with tears in her eyes at the fact that they had named their daughter after her. Drogo turned to Bella, knowing she wanted to say something.

" _ **We all know that that Baratheon scum of a 'king' wants my bloodline to end. But I would die before he even thinks he will be able to take my son and daughter's life."**_ The Khalasar all cheered in agreement. " _ **But is Baratheon someday plans to come here and tries to fight, I will tear him apart and let the dogs feast on his organs."**_

A feast was held in celebration of the birth of the prince and unexpected princess, but still, everyone rejoiced in their birth. While Drogo and Bella sat and looked upon their children as they lay in baskets and piles of fur, Daenerys and Rhydian walked up to them.

"Bella, Rhydian and I wish to ask you of something." Daenerys said somewhat nervous but anxious.

"What is is, sister?" Bella asked.

"Well, as you know, Rhydian and I have been courting for about six months now," It's true, Rhydian had finally grasped some courage and asked Daenerys for her hand in courting and of course, Daenerys said yes. The two are perfectly happy and Rhydian is even teaching her to fight and use an arakh. "And we were wondering if you would give us your blessing for marriage." She waited for an answer, and all she received was a loud squeal of excitement and Bella throwing herself at her sister, giving her a bear hug almost lifting her off the ground.

"Yes! I give you two my blessing for marriage! _**Finally Rhydian, you finally asked her! It took you two long!"**_ Bella punched his arm and the Blood Rider looked kind of embarrassed, but smiled at Daenerys. He then bent down and picked up Daenerys, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! _**Rhydian, put me down!"**_ Daenerys yelled, but couldn't help but squeal in glee. The two went off to a different part of the area and Bella smiled, sitting back down with her husband, son and daughter.


	12. Question!

Should I just place this story as complete, or should I continue with the story, change up the Game of Thrones plot and just let Bella, Drogo, and the rest of the Khalasar just steal boats or make them themselves, sail to the Kings Landing and take back the Iron Throne as well as kill Baratheon and all that crap? I don't know, I will most likely ruin it if I continue with this story. But I will let my readers decide.

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!


	13. Keep It Coming

**So since my last update, I have some reviews saying that I should continue with the story and change up the plot however I want. Specifically, 13 people say so. And I thank you for sharing your opinion. But then I thought, "I think I should continue on this story, or I can do a sequel where Bella, Drogo, Daenerys, and the Khalasar do win back the Iron Throne so that the readers who did want that plot can read that and the people who didn't want that plot can be satisfied with the other story."**

 **You get what I mean? Yes? No? Maybe? But anyway, tell me what you guys think, continue on that paticular story or complete If I Am The Moon of Your Life, Then You Are My Sun And Stars and do a sequel.**


	14. Chapter 12

**!IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

 **(A/N: My wonderful readers, thanks to all of your numerous reviews I have tallied it all up to if I am going to continue this story or make a sequel. Here are the results:**

 **Continue: 19**

 **Sequel: 7**

 **So yes! I am going to continue on this story. For all of you who wanted a sequel, I am sorry, but the show must go on!)**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

Bella's POV

Months had passed and Rhaego and Daianera were about six months old. During this time, Rhydian and Dany got married right away and Dany is now five months pregnant. Those two are moving fast but I can see how much they love each other. It's so adorable.

As if someone had spread word to King's Landing, more assassination attempts have been made and luckily, we have survived each one. Once, someone had secretly placed a highly venomous snake in a fruit basket and placed it in our tent while Drogo and I were asleep. When I awoke, it was slithering too close to where Rhaego and Dainara slept, it was practically near their feet. I quickly woke up Drogo who grabbed his arakh and killed the creature while I ran to where Rhaego and Dainara were as they cried because of the disturbance.

And not only that, but I saw Jorah send out a message on a raven and he told said raven to fly to Varys, one of Baratheon's spies. I knew he was the mole in all of this, but this time, he was going to be cornered.

All of these attempts angered Drogo and I, but me mostly, to the point where I actually exploded in anger.

"That! Is! It!" I yelled. " _ **I cannot take it anymore. Baratheon will die once I get my hands on him!"**_ I yelled, storming out of my tent walking to where Drogo was talking to his Blood Riders about the attempts. " _ **My sun and stars, these assassination attempts must come to an end."**_

" _ **I fully agree with you, moon of my life. What do you suggest we do?"**_ By now, everyone was crowded around the area we stand, including a very pregnant Dany, Rhydian, and Jorah.

" _ **First, we must get rid of the mole."**_ I pulled out my whip and flung it out to wrap around Jorah's neck before yanking hard so he was on the floor. " _ **Seize him."**_ I said in a deadly calm voice. Qotho and Rakharo rush to Mormont and grab his arms, holding him up but keeping him on his knees. "You." I growled, glaring at him. " _ **You are the one who sends messages to Baratheon's spy, all for a chance to go back to your home."**_ I spat at him. Everyone growled and glared at Mormont.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. Baratheon offered me full pardons to return to King's Landing. I take full responsibility for my mistakes and will take any punishment I must receive, even if it means my death." He said, his voice raspy from how hard I pulled my whip which was still around his throat.

" _ **For your crimes against my wife, my sister-in-law, and my children, your punishment is death."**_ Drogo said to him. " _ **But it is not I who will take your life."**_ He said and nodded to me. He handed me my arakh and without blinking an eye, I took it and swung around, slashing Mormont's neck and he was frozen, his eyes wide and empty. I kicked him in the chest and his head fell clean off his body. There was blood pouring out of where his head used to be and some dripping on my arakh.

" _ **Get this out of my sight."**_ I said and two slaves grabbed the body and head. " _ **My sun and stars, we must steal or have the slaves build wooden horses so that we may sail across the black sea and take over King's Landing, ending Baratheon once and for all. And thanks to a little birdy, I know some secrets that will tear them apart."**_ I said with an evil smirk.

" _ **We shall do everything we can, moon of my life. I would rather die than have you, our children, and my sister-in-law go through anymore of these attempts on your lives."**_ He kisses my forehead and with that, goes to discuss some plans with his Blood Riders.

Dany had walked up beside me and took my hand in her own.

"All will be well soon, sister. Baratheon will be dead, the attempts will become little to nothing, and the Iron Throne shall be Rhaego's once he comes of age like Drogo vowed." Dany said.

"I know, but as much as I want to see my son all grown up and no the Iron Throne, I also want him to be raised like his father was. I do not want him to have any insestuos relationships, despite it being normal in the Targaryen bloodline. I want him to be the Khal he will grow up to be and find his own true love whether they be nobility or a poor person. I also wish the same for Daianera." I said as we walked back to our tent where I left Irri to look after the children.

"I also wish the same for mine and Rhydian's child. But if we end up having twins like you and Drogo, it might be difficult. Either two daughters, two sons, or a son and a daughter, they'll always be a part of the Khalasar and I will be the proud mother of one or two rowdy future Blood Riders." We both laughed at the thought and Dany stopped us both.

"What is it?" I asked in worry seeing as she put her hand to her stomach.

"The baby's kicking." I pressed my hands to her stomach and jumped in shock with a squeal when I felt a small, but strong kick.

"The baby is a strong one, at that." I said in joy. We ended up squealing loudly which caught the attention of Doreah.

"Khaleesi, what is the matter?" She asked. I took her hands and we kept our hands there and then a kick which made us three women squeal again. This caught the attention of Rhydian and Drogo.

"Dany, what is the matter?" Rhydian asking in English.

"The baby is kicking." I took Drogo's hands and Dany took Rhydian's hands and Doreah put her hands on Dany's stomach as well. Another kick which made the two men smile, but Rhydian's was the largest.

" _ **Your child is going to be a strong one, Rhydian, Daenerys."**_ Drogo said. Doreah had excused herself and went off to check on Irri who was with the children.

" _ **Yes they will because their father is a strong Blood Rider. And if it is a girl or a boy, I do not care if he or she becomes a warrior or whatever, just as long as they can look after his or herself and the people around them."**_ Daenerys said.

" _ **Oh our child will be a warrior alright, because they will have their father's strength and skills, and their mothers attitude and temper."**_ Daenerys mocked a gasp and punched Rhydian right in the gut, his slightly doubled over and laughed, picking up Daenerys bridal style and the two left with a farewell. I smiled after them and turned to Drogo who was smiling as well.

" _ **Our family is getting bigger."**_ I commented. He nodded.

" _ **Yes it is, and it will get bigger with how 'active' we are."**_ He joked. I gasped and smacked his arm.

" _ **If you keep joking about how 'active' we are there will be no 'activities' to even joke about."**_ I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and kissed my lips.

" _ **Trust me, there will be 'activities' one way or another."**_ He said.

" _ **My sun and stars, we have already done the other ways of our 'activities'."**_ I teased. " _ **Now go, your Blood Riders are probably wondering where their king is for the planning."**_ I pushed him away a little bit, but not before giving him a long and sweet kiss.

I went back to our tent and saw that Doreah and Irri were playing with the twins who were sitting on the ground and playing with the stuffed horses that one of the slaves had made for them.

" _ **Thank you Doreah, Irri. Why don't you two go and get something to eat? I will look after Rhaego and Daianera."**_ They nodded and stood up.

"Yes Khaleesi." The bowed and exited the tent. I heard my son and daughter coo as Rhaego chewed on the tail of his horse. I smiled and caressed their cheeks. Rhaego looks just like me with darker skin, and Daianera looks like her father with lighter skin, but Rhaego has my brown eyes and Daianera has Drogo's dark, almost black, eyes.

I smiled and watched as the two played with their horses and often touched each other's hands, back and hair. I love my new life, I love my husband, and I love my children. Nothing can take this away while I'm still breathing.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Bella's POV

I had just put Daianera and Rhaego to sleep when my eyes locked onto the three dragon eggs. I knew they were still able to hatch, but they just needed heat. I walked out of the tent quickly and found a large pot for the three eggs. I went back to the tent to see Daianera and Rhaego curled up close together, their arms touching and their foreheads also touching. I smiled at the sight and sat down on the floor.

There was already a fire going in the middle of the tent, so I put all three eggs into the pot around in a circle and hung the pot over the fire. I knew that it would take time for the eggs to hatch, so I began to weave what ended up being a dreamcatcher.

The strings were of white silk and the ring holding them was made of small brown vines, twigs, and a thin brown leather cord wrapping around it, holding it together. For the charms hanging on the bottom, I attached hawk feathers, beads, one of Drogo's old hair bells, and a stone ring beside the bell on other leather strings I found.

I smiled once it was complete and hung it over the twins bed, watching as they stirred a little in their sleep, and smiled a little. It brought a tear to my eye and it fell, trailing down my cheek. I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist and knew it was Drogo. Only then did I realise that it was night right now. I must've been working on the dreamcatcher for quite a while.

Turning around, I kissed his lips and pressed my forehead against his own.

" _ **What is it that you have made?"**_ He asked, as he fingered the bell and the stone ring.

" _ **It is called a dreamcatcher. It is of no magic, but it can protect anyone sleeping from horrible dreams."**_ I told him. " _ **I wanted to ensure that they never have to possess any bad dreams and become the brave warriors they are now. This will keep their mind strong so that they can also have a strong heart. The strength itself must come from their training once they are older."**_ He smiled.

" _ **You are the best mother our children can have. I can ask for no one else better than you to be Rhaego and Daianera's mother, and my queen."**_ He kissed the top of my head and we fell upon the bed to sleep for the night.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I awoke to Drogo's side of the bed empty. I knew he was planning with his Blood Riders about stealing and having the slaves build boats.

I sat up quickly when I heard rattling. It was silent and I waited for more noise, turning to see Rhaego and Daianera still asleep. Then the rattling started again and I learned that it was coming from the pot. I crawled over to it to see all three eggs shaking and rattling. Then the shells crack on each egg, one by one, and then there were three baby dragons.

One was a lime green color, one was a deep brown, kind of like dark chocolate with a few flecks or dusk orange, and the last was a yellowish color. They each shared the same orangish brown eyes.

They cooed out **(A/N: Kinda like Norbert from Harry Potter Sorcerer's Stone.)** and gave tiny growls which made me smile and I pet each of their heads. They all leaned into my touch, sensing that I was their mother of sorts.

"I think I will name you Draco," I looked at the yellow dragon. "Snape," The green dragon. "and Krum." I said looking at the brown one. Obviously I had named them after my three favorite Harry Potter characters when I was in Forks.

Searching around me, I found some horse jerky and grabbed a few of them, holding them out to each of them. I watched as they cautiously sniffed them before grabbing them with their tiny mouths and eating. I smiled a little and heard the small whimpers of my babies.

I move over and see them awake and know that they must be hungry.

I set the dragons down in a basket that had a fur pelt in it and I grabbed two sheets and lines, wrapping and tying them around my body for a makeshift back and chest papoose. Irri set Rhaego in the back one and I had Daianera in the front. I picked up the handle of the basket and left with the dragons.

As soon as I exited the tent, I looked around and found Rakharo walking from Stallion knows where.

"Rakharo, do you know where my husband is?" I asked. He saw me and his eyes widened at the sight of Draco, Snape, and Krum.

"Um.. He is with the other Blood Riders at Main Hut." He told me. "What are they, Khaleesi?" He asked me.

"They are dragons, hatched from the eggs that Lord Illyrio gave me on the day of my wedding years ago." I said. "They will be a great help in our taking over of King's Landing." I said to him and continued walking to the main hut that Rakharo had pointed to.

Walking in, I saw that the conversation that my husband was having with his Blood Riders had just quieted down and they all looked my way. I probably looked a bit queer right now, two babies in two front and back papooses on their mother with a basket holding three newly hatched dragons.

" _ **Moon of my life, what is the matter?"**_ Drogo asked.

" _ **What are they?"**_ A Blood Rider asked.

" _ **Loyal Blood Riders, these are dragons, they may have hatched mere minutes ago, but as they grow, so will their strength, and they will help in the reclaim of the King's Landing and to slaughter every single bitch of a so called man that dare get in our way. Their names are Draco, Snape, and Krum."**_ I said and bent down, letting the dragons onto the ground.

The dragons walked a little bit onto the ground and I looked at them in expectation and encouragement. Since they are connected to me, I'm assuming that they understand the Dothraki language at least.

" _ **Flap your wings."**_ I said slowly, watching for any sign that they understand me. " _ **Flap your wings."**_ I repeated those three words two more times before they slowly began to do as I say, and then they started to hover off the ground with a little trouble.

It took them a little while before they began to fly and maneuver themselves to fly all around the inside of the tent. I smiled as everyone basked in awe at my dragons taking flight. Drogo walked to stand beside me and put his hand on the small of my back.

" _ **Magnificent creatures."**_ He paused. " _ **But they do not compete with the Great Stallion."**_ I smiled at his words, and he returned it before looking back at Draco, Snape, and Krum. Draco was sitting atop the chair that Drogo was just sitting in before. Krum was hovering over top Qotho and trying to nip at his hair while Qotho laughed and dodged. Everyone else was laughing, amused that Qotho was getting bested by a baby dragon.

" _ **I should hope not. But they should be strong enough to help bring an end to the Baratheon scum."**_ I paused. " _ **My sun and stars,"**_ He turned back to me. " _ **Before Mormont died, he told me that there was a rumor that Baratheon's children weren't really his children, but Queen Cersei and her twin brother Jaime Lannister."**_ Jorah definitely didn't tell me this, but I do feel bad for Joffrey and his other siblings.

Go ahead and hate me, but Joffrey is one of my favorite characters besides Eddard Stark, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, and of course Drogo.

Drogo furrowed his eyebrows in disdain and anger. " _ **This woman is a wench and a whore."**_ I nodded in agreement.

" _ **I feel bad for the children and wish that they are given mercy. Maybe even taken in by someone here in the Khalasar."**_ I said. He looked to be in thought and nodded.

" _ **No harm shall come to them."**_ He kissed the top of my head and looked at both Rhaego and Daianera, smiling as they giggled, watching my dragons fly above their heads.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Bella's POV

Rhaego and Daianera are growing slowly everyday, and so are the dragons. It's like only yesterday they were as small as a pineapple, now they are large as the head of a horse. They have just begun breathing small wisps of fire and can hunt for their own food, they do not harm the horses, but they do hunt for other animals like rodents, pigs, and birds. The khalasar have found them fascinating and have become accustomed to Draco, Snape, and Krum flying other their heads, play fighting, or becoming the self-appointed guards to my children.

I was resting in my bed, it was just after sunset. I had already eaten dinner and had retired to put Rhaego and Daianera to bed. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I saw the shadow of an unfamiliar figure cut a hole in the tent and walk in. I was feigning sleep and when his back was turned to me, I saw he was headed toward my babies. Quickly but quietly, I grabbed my dagger and moved behind him, ready to strike.

Just as I was about to impale the bastard, he turned and grabbed my wrist, twirling me around so that my back was to his chest. He moved his own dagger to my neck, but I grabbed the blade, cutting into the skin on my fingers drawing lots of blood so that it fell to my chest and clothes.

We both struggled from each others hold until he kneed me in the back of my leg, making me fall to the ground where he kicked me in the stomach three times. I coughed and groaned in pain, trying to get, only to be kicked again and backhanded twice. Blood began to fall from my mouth and I watched helplessly as he held his dagger up to kill my babies.

I heard three familiar roars and Draco flew up to the assassin, clawing at his face while Snape and Krum struck him hard enough to fall on the ground. All three of them tore into the assassin while he screamed bloody murder as blood sprayed all over the ground. Soon, Drogo and five Blood Riders burst into the tent with Dany and Rhydian.

"Bella!" Dany exclaimed and she ran up to kneel before me, which was hard for her because of her swollen belly.

" _ **My babies, are they okay?"**_ I asked, beginning to drag myself to Rhaego and Daianera's basket. Drogo came and helped me up, I pressed a hand to my stomach as pain shot through me, wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

Doreah and Irri came in and went to the twins basket, both breathing a sigh of relief and Drogo helped me walk to them. I cried and sighed in relief as I saw they were both fine, Draco, Snape, and Krum curling up beside them inside the large basket protectively. Rhaego and Daianera both cooed and laughed once they saw us, holding their tiny hands out to Drogo and I.

I smiled and gave them my uninjured hand to play with. Turning to the body, I nodded to the Blood Riders, " _ **Get that filth out of my sight."**_

" _ **Yes Khaleesi."**_ Qotho and another Rider dragged the body, not caring that it bumped into things and were out of sight from our tent.

As soon as they were gone, Dany helped Irri bind my hand and Doreah gave me something for my stomach pains after those kicks.

"Are you sure you are okay, Bella?" Dany asked me, concerned.

"I'll be fine for now, Dany. I just need some rest and to make sure that no one else comes into this tent without Drogo or my permission." I told her just as Drogo ordered all his Blood Riders to patrol the camp and search anywhere for any suspicion of another assassination.

"Be careful. Don't do anything that will hurt you, Khaleesi." Irri said.

"I won't." I said, and they all left Drogo, myself, and the now sleeping babies alone. Drogo hugged me close to his muscular, and bare chest, being mindful of my sore stomach.

" _ **Do not ever scare me like that again, Bella."**_ He whispered to me.

" _ **Forgive me, my love, but I could not let that bastard hurt our babies. He was so close to doing so. I do not know what I would have done to him had Snape, Draco, Krum not ended him."**_ I told him as I broke down in tears, wrapping my arms around his waist.

" _ **I am grateful that the three made it in time. I have a long list of the painful things I would've done to that bastard."**_ He growled, holding me close. " _ **You were so brave, moon of my life. And it is your bravery that kept you and our children alive."**_ He said to me as he gently kissed my lips. We fell asleep, but this time, our children were lying between us, with my three baby dragons settled around the bed, protecting the four of us.


	17. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
